


All I Wanna Do Is Touch You

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Resolved Sexual Tension, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Most people, when they saw Steve and Danny together, wouldn't think that their friendship suffered from a lack of physical contact. But those people didn't really know Danny, and they didn't know what Danny was holding back.





	All I Wanna Do Is Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on fic_promptly (http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/516178.html?view=15511890&posted=1#cmt15511890): Author's choice, author's choice, you can look, but you can't touch.
> 
> The title is taken from lyrics in the song "I Wanna" by All American Rejects.

Most people, when they saw Steve and Danny together, wouldn't think that their friendship suffered from a lack of physical contact. They shared more physical contact than most friends did, and Danny, an especially tactile person who communicated through gestures, touched Steve often. But those people didn't really know Danny, and they didn't know what Danny was holding back.  
  
Danny had never really touched Steve the way he craved most. Not once had he leaned up to kiss his friend on the lips, or tugged him down by the collar since Steve was so ridiculously tall. His fingers had never roamed over buttons or zippers, ridding him of his clothes. And he had certainly never discovered the ways to touch Steve that would drive him insane with lust or held onto Steve as he did the same to him. Steve had only held his hand once, and that had been to feel how the soap at the hotel they were staying at had softened his skin.  
  
His relationship with Steve was strictly platonic, but that didn't mean that Danny didn't look at him in ways that weren't whenever his eyes were turned in another direction. Danny's gaze was a slow, warm caress over Steve's form, and the way his eyes lingered made up for the way his hands couldn't.  
  
Steve never noticed, and Danny took that as proof that he didn't feel the same way. Danny didn't really try to be subtle, and if he had ever felt the slightest interest in Danny, Steve would have surely recognized the signs. Danny had even commented a few times on how good his partner looked in a suit, and Steve still remained oblivious. Even other people had picked up on Danny's attraction. A few times, Kono had caught his eyes with a knowing smirk when he had been staring at Steve a little longer than he usually did.  
  
Danny honestly thought their relationship would continue that way forever, with Danny looking his fill but not really touching Steve, until things suddenly changed one day.  
  
It had been just after another one of those life and death situations where Steve and Danny had both narrowly escaped with their lives. After one of those events, they would often hug, clinging to each other tightly in a solid reassurance that the other one was okay.  
  
Danny had never told Steve that those embraces were not typical for platonic friends. He knew that Steve only held him that tightly because he was starved for affection in general (he was still convinced that Steve hadn't been held enough as a baby). He wasn't willing to give up Steve's warm hugs for anything, and he would cherish whatever physical contact he could get with him. In those moments, with Steve's arms wrapped around him, it almost felt like enough.  
  
Steve pulled away from the embrace, and Danny expected him to say something (an "I love you, buddy," perhaps) and step a respectable distance away. But Steve didn't say anything at all, probably because he was so distracted. His gaze was nowhere near Danny's eyes, and he seemed to be focused on Danny's mouth instead. His hands had moved from the middle of Danny's back to Danny's shoulder blades, leaving goosebumps in their wake.  
  
Danny was confused, to say the least. "Steve, what are you doing?"  
  
Steve's hands dropped from his shoulders, and his stare dropped to somewhere near their feet. "Nothing, I guess. I'm sorry."  
  
Danny examined Steve's face for a moment, trying to read what he was thinking, and he was stunned by what he found. Steve seemed disappointed, sad, and regretful. Almost as if he'd _wanted_ to touch Danny like that.  
  
Before Steve could step out of Danny's space entirely, he grabbed Steve's hand and planted it back on his shoulder where it had been before. Danny wouldn't have normally done that, but he felt a foreign recklessness overcome him at the idea that maybe he was wrong all along, that the reason Steve hadn't noticed how Danny felt wasn't a lack of interest.  
  
Maybe Steve hadn't been the only one who was oblivious.  
  
Steve was looking at Danny like he had just lost his mind, and maybe he had, because it didn't stop the words that came out of his mouth. "I didn't say you had to stop."  
  
Steve's eyes widened, and he swallowed heavily. His hand started to slowly inch up the back of Danny's neck. "I don't?"  
  
Danny shook his head with a smile. "To be honest, I'm not opposed to any way you might want to touch me."  
  
Steve shut his eyes for a minute, and when they opened again, they were filled with an intense desire Danny had never expected to see from Steve when he looked at him. He'd clearly read all of the implications Danny had packed into that statement, and Danny's heart raced as he realized he might get to touch Steve in all of the ways he had assumed were impossible just yesterday.  
  
Steve buried his fingers in the back of Danny's hair, and his eyes closed as he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
And Danny surged up to meet him, hands reaching up to loop around Steve's neck, pulling him closer, silently pleading for more, now, always. Danny was touching Steve the way he'd always wanted, and his days of holding back had finally, thankfully come to an end.


End file.
